


It's me or you

by LunaIssabella



Series: Everybody Knows [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Traición
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...]  el joven era demasiado bueno, puro y estúpidamente ingenuo. [...]





	It's me or you

**Author's Note:**

> ''El séptimo día de navidad, a mi beta le regalé... un Drarry con magia oscura''
> 
> Hacer regalos es divertido, hacer regalos con un villancico navideño es... super divertido. A petición de mi bonita beta, 8 fics lindos inspirados en la canción Everybody Knows de Sigrid, de diversas parejas, más otro 4 fics de la bolsa para completar 12 días de navidad
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Advertencia: Muerte, intenciones necrománticas

**It's me or you**

Draco juega con su varita haciéndola rodar entre sus dedos observando con fría indiferencia a las dos personas paradas frente a él mirando a la nada a causa del hechizo; le advirtió muchas veces a su pareja que serían un problema, había sido el primero en notar el cambio de actitud de los que se hacían llamar sus amigos desde el instante en que el Lord cayó, pero el tonto Gryffindor era demasiado ingenuo para verlo por si mismo. Se lo dijo a Harry, era cuestión de tiempo antes de ser traicionado por sus amigos también, pero de nuevo el joven era demasiado bueno, puro y estúpidamente ingenuo.

Se pasea por la sala pensando en que hacer con el Weasley y la sangre sucia lanzando miradas hacia el cuerpo de Harry frío hacía ya horas puesto delicadamente en un diván por él mismo una vez arribó a casa. Lamentaba no haberle hecho caso a su espía cuando este intentó contactarlo con tanta insistencia mientras estaba de viaje de negocios, si hubiera leído la primera carta se habría evitado tal desastre, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todavía no comprende como los del Ministerio pudieron pensar que Harry Potter, de todas las personas, sería un Mago Oscuro, pero de nuevo los lideres del Mundo Mágico eran todos unos idiotas y si fueron capaces de tildar a Harry de loco en su 5to año no duda en absoluto que lo hayan acusado de ser un futuro Señor Tenebroso.

Solo que se equivocaron de persona. Se sienta junto a Harry cruzándose de piernas y acaricia con suavidad su mejilla apartando algunos mechones del camino sonriendo con cierta ternura.

—¿Qué haremos con los traidores Harry? —pregunta como si en realidad esperase una respuesta girándose a ver a los imperiados amigos de su amante. Aún permanecen mirando a la nada, aunque puede notar que están ofreciendo cierta resistencia; ríe bajo y asiente volviendo a mirar el rostro inexpresivo del Gryffindor.

—Tienes razón, se necesita más fuerza dentro del Ministerio —asiente inclinándose para dejar un suave beso en sus labios—, todo un sistema no cae con una sola persona desde dentro. Todos van a pagar por esto mi pequeño Harry.

Sonríe apuntando su varita hacia los incautos aurores lanzando una orden no verbal, ambos se giran saliendo del lugar dejando a Draco solo para pensar en como traer de vuelta a su pareja. La Necromancia no se le daba exactamente, pero tenía muchos contactos.

Era momento de cobrar algunos favores.


End file.
